


I Will See Your Body Bare (And Still I Will Live Here)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Day At The Beach, Diego’s secondary powers are in full effect in this, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, It’s flipping boiling where I am and i hate wearing shorts and t-shirts so take this, No Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Siblings supporting eachother, attempted humour, brotherly shenanigans, let them be friends in s2 I’m begging, no beta we die like ben, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: “I refuse to be seen with you at a beach if you’re wearing a fucking turtleneck. Go get something you won’t die in.”Luther huffed. “Fine, then I’ll just stay here.”-The Hargreeves have a beach day. Luther and Diego both have a rough time.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 200





	I Will See Your Body Bare (And Still I Will Live Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Will - Mitski
> 
> I’ve had writers block for over a month, ty for being patient. I’ll finish my other fic soon I promise ://

“LUTHER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, WE’RE LEAVING!” 

The Hargreeves has decided to have a beach day. They had to go on a shopping trip for swimsuits and other paraphernalia, after arguments (“Five, just take the fucking floaties, you haven’t swum in 45 years.”), they finally were ready. 5 out of 6 of the people in the house were ready to hop in the car and pick up Vanya. Luther, however, was still upstairs. It had been a group effort to convince him to go to the store with them, and now they had to get him downstairs. 

Diego waited about 15 seconds after yelling, and then he stomped up the stairs and pounded on his brother’s door. 

“YO! GET OUT HERE!” 

He could hear grumbling and shuffling from through the door. Finally, it opened. Diego gave his brother a once over.

“No.”

“What?” 

“I refuse to be seen with you at a beach if you’re wearing a fucking turtleneck. Go get something you won’t die in.”

Luther huffed. “Fine, then I’ll just stay here.” 

“No, you won’t.” He sighed. Allison will be pissed if Diego ruins their chances to get Luther out of the house, “You know what? Fine. On one condition… lose the jacket.”

Luther rolled his eyes, but pulled off the coat and threw it on his bed. 

“There. Happy?”

“Ecstatic. Now let’s go before Five decides he’s driving. 

* * *

Diego knew that he would regret folding on that particular argument. Currently, the designated oldest brothers were sitting on beach towels under the sweltering sun. Luther was as ruddy as a tomato with sweat stains to boot. 

Diego let his sunglasses slide down his nose a little, “Seriously? Go get changed, there’s no one else here and you look like shit.”

The only response he got was a grunt. Diego pushed his glasses back up and lay down. The sun beat down on his bare skin, and he was almost asleep when water hit him full on in the face. He spluttered and choked, instinctively holding his breath. 

_Motherfu-_

The pressure building up in his chest wasn’t from lack of oxygen. He could almost feel the freezing water of that _fucking tank_ surround his body. 

_No no no no NO_

“DIEGO!”

His eyes opened to see Luther’s _stupid_ concerned face. As a matter of fact, he looked terrified. Diego noticed that he had been moved somewhere more secluded and shady, and Klaus (and presumably Ben) standing sheepishly back on the beach holding a bucket.

“I am begging you to breath,” Luther said, “I know you don’t need to but it still scares me.” 

He took a breath, but the air felt like it was burning his lungs. Once he felt like he was able to inhale normally, he let out a snicker. 

“Remem- remember when I figured out that I had this power and I didn’t tell you?”

A grin covered the other man’s face. “You mean when you convinced me that you died? Yeah, I remember.” 

Diego wheezed out another laugh and took one more deep breath. 

“Okay. I’m good.” He sighed. 

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

Luther smiled a smile that Diego hadn’t seen since they were children. Before their father had all but beaten the scoundrel out of him. He was planning something. 

“You wanna go get 'em back?”

He knew there was a reason he tolerated his brother.

* * *

By the time that they had finished their assault, they had broken all of the buckets and all three of them were soaked to the bone. Allison, Five, and Vanya watched on, clearly disappointed. Ben sat unseen and snickering on a log. 

They stayed for a while longer. Diego noticed all of the concerned looks his family sent him. Screw them, he was fine. 

He also wasn’t blind. He saw the brief relief on his older brother’s face as the water hit him. Now, Luther was right back to overheating. With all the shaking he was doing you’d think that it was winter and not the end of July. 

When they finally piled into the van, Diego tossed him a water bottle, which he downed in record time. 

It was suppertime by the time they got home, but instead of going downstairs like the rest of the family, Luther went up to his room. And Diego wasn’t blind. 

He grabbed his brother a plate and headed up the stairs, trying to think of a rebuke. All thoughts of that left when he pushed the door open. 

Luther wasn't the brother he usually found collapsed. 

_Damnit.  
  
_

* * *

When Luther woke up all he felt was _cold cold cold why?_

He opened his eyes and _fuck._ He was significantly less clothed than he would ever want to be, but the tub he was in was filled with ice. His breath hitched. _Fuck._

_FUCK._

He went to stand. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Diego was standing in the bathroom doorway, arms filled with water bottles and ice packets. Luther would have laughed if he wasn’t so mortified. 

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me dipshit. You got heatstroke.” Diego dropped his armful on the ground and tossed him a water bottle. “Drink that before you die.”

Luther found himself folding up, almost like he was trying to hide, as tears welled up. 

“Who’s seen-“ he started.

“I haven't told the others yet. It’s just me.” 

Diego said that like it was supposed to help. It did a little, but it was still Diego, who had already said what he thought about Luther’s situation. 

_“Turning you into a monster.”_

_Monster_

_My brother thinks I’m a monster_

“Hey, chill out.”

_It’s not that easy_

“Look, I don’t care what you look like, okay? I know that’s what’s freaking you out.” Diego’s face held a soft expression that was usually saved for Klaus, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Not on my watch. You know that Heat Stroke can kill you, right?” 

Luther still felt tears pricking his eyes, but he figured it might have been for a different reason. 

“Go get dressed and lay down, I’ll grab you some food. I’m sure the others are worried.” Diego stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Diego?” 

He turned around. 

“Thank you.”

For the first time in years, Diego gave him a genuine, un-mocking smile. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
